Corrupted
by xNomii
Summary: LLP/RW – Lily has been having these dreams, they're keeping her up. Especially considering who's starring in them. Not everything always has a happy ending, but that doesn't stop people from dreaming. Written for Dark-Night-Sky's birthday!


**Title:** Corrupted  
><strong>Author:<strong> xNomii  
><strong>Summary: <strong>LLP/RW – Lily has been having these dreams, they're keeping her up. Especially considering who's starring in them. Not everything always has a happy ending, but that doesn't stop people from dreaming.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Wordcount<strong>: 2646 words  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Lily Luna Potter/Rose Molly Weasley  
><strong>Contains: <strong>Femslash, cousin-incest, not a happy end  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Wiatch  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made with this.  
><strong>Dedicated to: <strong>Kate, or as you might know her, Dark-Night-Sky

**Authors Note**

Okay Kate, this story is entirely for you. If it sucks, I am blaming you as well, because I have never written anything like this before. I severely hope you do enjoy it though, because I love you and I'd be totally bummed if you did not enjoy your freaking birthday present.

The ending might seem a little abrupt, but I didn't know what I had to add, and I personally rather like it like this. Not everything has a happy ending, but that doesn't stop people from dreaming.

I hope you enjoy it darling!

* * *

><p><strong>Corrupted<strong>

She'd been having dreams, extremely vivid and utterly inappropriate dreams that left her more exhausted and aroused every single time she woke up. She couldn't get them from her mind, and it was starting to take its toll.

Whenever the soft hands brushed over her skin, it left her feeling on fire. The brush meant nothing more than that, just a brush, but it brought memories to her mind of things that had never happened.

Every time she heard that voice, saying the most innocent things, the only thing she could think about was that same voice, moaning her name, _begging_ her to stop, _pleading_ her to continue.

And every time their gazes locked, she could feel her cheeks heat up. She blamed the weather, told everyone it made her feel a bit hot, but that wasn't the reason at all. It was her remembering those same eyes looking at her in a moment of heated passion that brought the colour to her cheeks.

And all because she just couldn't get the dreams out of her head.

* * *

><p>"Lils, are you okay?" asked Rose Weasley, her eyes concerned as she looked at her younger cousin.<p>

The voice of her older cousin seemed to shock the smaller red head back into motion, she blinked rapidly as her head fell off where it had been leaning on her hand. "Oh, yes, I'm fine," she answered quickly, hands busying themselves as they plucked at her skirt and blouse, making a show of straightening them.

"I think you aren't getting enough sleep Lily, this is the second time today you fell asleep somewhere that isn't your dorm. Have you thought about going to bed earlier?"

Lily refused to make eye contact and her fingers wrapped around a soft strand of hair, playing with it as she opened her mouth to answer Rose.

"It's nothing, just a bit tired, that's all. I'll go to bed early tonight, and it'll all be fine," she lied, she knew that even if she went to bed early, it would take her ages to actually fall asleep and if the dream came back, she'd woke up more tired than before.

"If you're sure, mum gave me some muggle herbs last year. You are supposed to make tea with them and they'll help you sleep. Would you like me to get them for you?"

Lily, who personally resented tea, shook her head quickly. "No no, don't bother. I'm sure I'll be fine," she said smiling, hoping the brightness reached her eyes.

Rose seemed to be satisfied with that answer and turned back to her book, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts. 

* * *

><p>She dreamed again that night. It was different. It was desperate and needy and hot. She could only remember flashes. Bared pale skin, soft bumps and pointy hipbones. Wet tongues, sharp teeth and heated touches.<p>

She woke up in the middle of the night. Eyes wide open, sheets tangled around her feet. She never used to close her curtains, but ever since the dreams started, she had done so.

The shirt she slept in had ridden up, revealing her belly and back to the cold hair, the sweat that covered the skin cooling rapidly.

Her mind was reeling, the dream coming back to her. It was even more vivid than the one she had the night before. It felt so real, and it was driving Lily insane to know it was something she could never have.

She really didn't know how much more of this she could take. 

* * *

><p>She couldn't even stay awake during breakfast. Her head had nearly fallen into her plate. If Rose hadn't elbowed her in the side her make-up would now exist of scrambled eggs and strawberry jam.<p>

"I thought you were going to bed early?" Rose spoke up, disappointment evident in her voice. It made Lily feel slightly guilty. But it wasn't as if it was her fault she didn't rest at night. She didn't want to have these dreams.

"I did, I just couldn't sleep," Lily answered. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the complete truth.

"Are you sure you don't want that tea then? Mum swears by it."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though," the red head answered, stifling a yawn. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her make-up was a lot less perfect than usual, but Lily found she couldn't get herself to care.

"Could you maybe help me with Transfiguration later? I know you're very good at conjuring charms, but I still have problems with it. I have a test next week," Rose piped up after a moment of silence. Lily wished she could say no, wished she could come up with a proper excuse for her not to have to spend the entire afternoon with only Rose. But she couldn't.

She nodded instead, her heart melting slightly as a bright smile formed on her older cousins face. The satisfaction of making Rose happy almost made up for the fact she'd have to go through torture that afternoon. Almost. 

* * *

><p>Lily arrived in the classroom they agreed to meet before Rose did. It was strange, her older cousin was rarely late. No, scratch that, she was never late. The minutes ticked by, and Lily couldn't help but get a little worried. Just as she glanced at the clock that was hanging above the door, it swung open to reveal Rose.<p>

Her hair was messy, her cheeks were red and a slightly goofy smile was painted on her face. The dishevelled look of her cousin made Lily immediately think about the dreams. She could feel heat creep up to her own cheeks as well.

Lily quickly took off her jacket, to brush of her blush on the fact that she found it hot in there.

"Oh I'm sorry I am so late!" Rose apologized, entering and closing the door behind her. Lily found she much resembled a schoolgirl and was afraid that her older cousin would burst out in giggles any minute now.

"What got you all happy?" She couldn't help it, she had to know.

Rose glanced at the door and then took a few steps closer to Lily, making sure that even though Lily was the only one in the classroom, that she whispered the words.

"I think that Beatrice has a crush on me," she said softly, still sounding like she was fit to burst into giggles sooner than later. The words made Lily's eyes widen.

"Beatrice? Beatrice Abbot? What makes you think that?" the smaller red head asked, her words hurried as she tried to get them out as fast as possible. Rose did giggle this time before answering.

"She just kissed me."

"She what?"

"She grabbed my hand, pulled me into a classroom and kissed me. I was too shocked to do anything. She apologized after."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I thought she was very nice, but that I didn't like her that way. I hope I didn't hurt her, I never had a girl like me before. Kind of strange, isn't it?"

Lily wasn't sure what bothered her more, the fact someone that wasn't her had kissed Rose, or the fact her older cousin thought a girl liking her was strange.

After all, she was a girl.

"You okay?" she heard Rose asked, and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah, kind of strange indeed," she agreed. The words sounded strange coming out of her mouth, but Lily forced herself to say them. She watched as Rose tried to flatten her, usually already bushy, hair and adverted her eyes when her cousin straightened her clothes as well.

"Conjuring charms then?" she spoke up finally, and Rose gave her a kind smile and a nod. Lily felt her heart clench slightly and then she felt herself wishing she was Beatrice Abbot. Just to have a chance to feel her cousins lips against her own in a place that wasn't a dream.

"Let's get started then.

* * *

><p>"You're going to tell me what's been keeping you up and you're going to tell me now."<p>

"Mhmm? What?"

"Lily, the bags between your eyes are dark enough to pass as bruises, you look like someone beat you up or something! It helps about talking what bothers you, that way your mind can process it. Now tel me," Rose urged her cousin, reaching out to place a comforting hand on the pale arm. Her hand stopped moving however when Lily moved away.

"No don't touch me," she spat out before she could stop herself. She couldn't let Rose touch her, she wouldn't be able to stand the tingling sensation it would sent through her body.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,-"

"No it's not you, I'm really itchy," Lily lied when the hurt in her cousin's tone got the best of her. Rose didn't seem very satisfied with this answer, so Lily did the only thing she could think of to distract her cousin. "I've been having dreams," she blurted. Rose eyes widened a bit.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Uhm, dreams about, well, I suppose you could put them as _inappropriate_?" Lily silently begged to herself Rose would understand and don't question her further.

"What do you mean, inappro- _oh_!" the blush that spread over her cousin's cheeks told Lily that she understood. It also told her that her cousin looked positively edible with flushed cheeks. Lily pushed that thought away immediately.

"About who?"

The question startled her, she was certain Rose wouldn't continue asking now she had given her that information. Apparently, she had been wrong.

"What?"

"Who are you dreaming about?"

"She's no one you know." Lily didn't notice the mistake she made.

"_She?_" Now she did.

"Uhm, yeah, well, I have to go," she stammered, and then she jumped of the couch and ran, ignoring Rose's protests and the calling off her name as she ran as fast as she could towards the Room of Requirement. 

* * *

><p>"Lily I know you're in there, let me in!"<p>

Lily wasn't answering, she had her arms wrapped around her legs, which she had pulled towards her chest. This particular scheme of the Room of Requirement was one she had never seen before, it was small, grey and lonely. It only held a couch.

"Lily Luna Potter!"

The Room wasn't letting Rose in, Lily hadn't particularly requested it, but it wasn't. She figured it knew she didn't want people to enter.

"If you don't let me in now Lily, I'm going away!"

Lily swallowed. She didn't want that, did she? She didn't want Rose to go away. Apparently, the Room also sensed her hesitation, because a second later, the door was falling open and Rose was stumbling inside, her cheeks still flushed and her breath slightly faster than normal.

"You could have least warned me you were going to open it!" she muttered as she placed both hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Lily only mumbled a soft sorry.

"Why did you run like that?" Rose spoke up after a long silence, Lily didn't take her gaze off the ground, she couldn't look at her older cousin, she just _couldn't. _The smaller red head didn't know what to say, so she opted for silence instead. She could hear Rose starting to pace.

"I mean, you don't think I'll judge you, right?"

This did get Lily's attention. "You won't?" she asked, a small spark of hope finding its way back into her mind.

"Of course not, you dolt! How can you think that? I love you, I don't care if you're not _straight_!" Rose cried out and when Lily finally looked up, she was surprised to find her cousin's face much closer than she initially thought.

"Oh," Lily whispered softly, letting out a soft sigh of relief, but also still a bit anxious because Rose's eyes were fiery and her face was so close Lily could feel it on her cheek.

"Come here," Rose said, hand curling around Lily's wrist and pulling her off the couch and into an embrace before the younger girl had a chance to protest. When Lily felt Rose's arms go around her, all thoughts about protesting left her mind anyway, because it just felt so _good_.

"So you don't mind?" she asked quietly when they parted.

"Mind what?" Rose asked, running a hand through her hair as Lily nervously rocked back and forth on the heel of her feet.

"That I like girls?" she clarified, looking at the ground again. When Rose muttered something, she looked up. "What?" she asked, having not heard what her cousin had said.

"I said that it would be a bit hypocritical if I did."

It took a while to process those words correctly, but after a slightly dragged out silence Lily realized what Rose meant with them. Her mouth fell open and she couldn't get herself to close it. Rose chuckled.

"You look like a fish," she giggled and Lily quickly closed her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily heard herself asking, and she watched as Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she shot back. Lily bit her lip harshly, there was a perfect answer to that question, she just couldn't tell Rose. She severely doubted her cousin wanted to hear her reason. _'I couldn't tell you because I was dreaming about you, my cousin. And we were doing inappropriate things which I would really like to do with you right now.' _Lily doubted that would go down well.

"I guess we were both just a bit hesitant about it," Rose answered before Lily could say something, and the younger girl quickly stuck to that reason and nodded.

"No more secrets?" Rose asked.

"No more secrets," Lily lied. 

* * *

><p>"You know what made me realize I liked girls Lily?" Rose whispered, breath ghosting over Lily's ear as the smaller girl shivered and shook her head.<p>

"You," the word was whispered and before Lily fully understood its meaning Rose moved and started nibbling on her earlobe, causing Lily to let out a soft moan. Rose's hands moved over her back and stomach to her shoulders and Lily felt herself being pushed down onto the bed. She didn't protest.

Suddenly her robes were gone.

"Don't close your eyes," Rose whispered and she started placing kisses along Lily's body, raising goose bumps on her entire body. Lily whimpered when Rose's hands started wandering down and down and down.

"_Rose_," Lily said sharply.

"Don't speak," she whispered, breath making the goose bumps intensify and Lily whimpered again. Rose's hands slipped back up, over her flat stomach, cupping her breasts, trailing down her arms before coming to rest on her hips.

"Do you want this Lily?" Rose whispered, and Lily nodded. Slowly, oh so slowly, the hands inched towards her thighs. "Are you sure?" she asked, and the red head nodded again, her own eagerness coming as a surprise even to herself.

"What do you want?" her cousin asked as she leaned close again, her lips now brushing over Lily's in a soft caress. The younger girl let out a soft gasp and her hips arched off the bed ever so slightly.

"You," was her simple reply, it was also everything she could get out before Rose's lips crushed down on hers. The feeling was amazing, and just what she wanted. It was perfect and smooth and it felt so _right. _Their tongues tangled easily, as if practiced. Their lips slid together as if they had done it a thousand times before. Lily couldn't get enough.

It wasn't until the hands finally reached the place where she wanted them the most that her eyes flew open and she realized it had just been a dream.

Only a dream. Like it always would be just a dream. 

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Happy birthday my dearest Kate, I hope you liked it. I apologize it's so late, but it is still your birthday, so it's on time still! I hope I will still know you for a long, long, long time, and I hope to celebrate many more birthdays with you! I love youuu! Just saying, reviews are lovely!****


End file.
